


I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 10Ricky steals a glance at Nini across the room, they've both got empty cups in their hands. Nini must have just got here since Ricky hasn't seen her all night. She looks over at him, a smile curls on her face and Ricky can't help but give one back.They start the evening apart and end the year together.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 79





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this was rlly rushed but whatever! Happy New Year heres to 2020.
> 
> hit up my twit @stareyedricky

* * *

_**10** _

Ricky steals a glance at Nini across the room, they've both got empty cups in their hands. Nini must have just got here since Ricky hasn't seen her all night. She looks over at him, a smile curls on her face and Ricky can't help but give one back.

_**9** _

They both start to funnel towards each other pushing by the crowd. 

It's an unspoken agreement to meet in the middle of the room.

_**8** _

He sees Carlos and Seb linked arm and arm as they swayed to the music, he gives them both a smile as he squeezes past Ashlyn and Bianca to see Nini standing right there in front of him.

**_7_ **

"Hey, when did you get here?" Ricky asks as he discards his cup behind him.

_**6** _

"Just a moment ago. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." Nini replies with a smile that can't help but make his heart swoon.

_**5** _

"You know it's fine, i'm just glad I got to see you before the new year."

_**4** _

Nini smiles back as she grabs both sides of his face as Ricky wraps his arms around her waist, they listen to the sound of fireworks outside.

_**3** _

Ricky leans in closer towards her, pressing his forehead against hers, as she does the same.

_**2** _

They both give a smile and a laugh to each other as they sway in the middle of dance floor

 _ **1**_

Happy New Year.

They press their lips together as the countdown ends, the cheers fill throughout the room.

"Happy New Year." Nini whispers as the break apart, their foreheads still pressed close together.

"Happy New Year, by the way."

There's a pause, it's something Ricky's wanted to say forever, only this time he's finally ready.

_"I love you."_

* * *


End file.
